


A Thief in the Night

by zubeneschamali



Series: A Thief in the Night [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, robber!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubeneschamali/pseuds/zubeneschamali
Summary: Written for the following spn_masquerade prompt: Jensen hates his job at the jewelry store. He also hates his arrogant boss. When they get robbed and the tall, broad shouldered thief with the ski mask forces him to be his getaway driver, Jensen doesn’t even mind. And well, if the thief maybe kisses him in thanks in some deserted place where he’s supposed to drop him off and Jensen kisses back, well maybe things go from there.





	A Thief in the Night

It was already the crappiest job Jensen had ever had, but tonight's going to confirm that status for all time. He's got a rude boss who's constantly threatening to fire him if he doesn't sell more expensive pieces. He's got rude customers who think that they should be treated like royalty while perusing hand-crafted diamonds and pearls but should pay what they would at the mall for cubic zirconium and plastic. He's got a broken back door that can't be locked except from the outside after the alarm has been set, which he's been telling his boss he needs to get fixed for months, but to no avail.

Which means that now, he's got robbers.

Three of them, in fact, masked and armed. One is dumping necklaces and rings from the open safe into a backpack, one's going through the cash register, and a tall one is looming over Jensen with a handgun. Jensen's got his hands on top of his head, trying to look meek and compliant. These guys seem competent, given the efficiency with which they're moving, and Jensen has hope that if he does what he's told, it'll end well for him.

"Drawer's empty." The cash register drawer slams shut, and the second robber hoists a pack onto his back.

"Good," Tall Guy says. He eyes Jensen, blue-grey eyes sharp behind the mask. "Any more cash in the back?"

"Do you really think people buy jewelry like this with cash?" Jensen retorts.

The main lights are off, but there's enough of a glow from the back room that Jensen can see a flicker of amusement in Tall Guy's eyes. "What about other pieces? Anything in the back for repair or packaged for shipment?"

"Hell if I know," Jensen shrugs. "Fuller doesn't let me do much more than man the credit card machine."

"Take a look," Tall Guy says to his buddy, who's squinting at Jensen like he can't believe Jensen's being so flip when there's a gun pointed at him. Jensen can't believe it, either, but they've probably already made up their minds about what they're going to do with him, so why be anything other than himself?

While Squinty Guy heads to the back, the first robber stands up from the safe and zips the backpack shut, saying "Done."

Jensen blinks in surprise at hearing a woman's voice.

"All right," Tall Guy says. "Get it in the car and let's go."

"What about those?" Lady Robber asks, pointing to the front windows. Jensen hadn't finished putting away the displays when the back door burst open, and two diamond-and-ruby necklaces are still draped over their pedestals, twinkling in the glow of the streetlights.

"Leave 'em." Tall Guy looks at his watch, and Jensen's estimation of him goes up when he sees it's a Steinhart OVM. "It's been five minutes already."

"I always put away the window displays," Jensen says. "If there's still jewelry sitting out there all night, someone outside will know something's wrong before morning."

Tall Guy narrows his eyes. He's got nice, long fingers, curled confidently around the grip of his gun. Jensen's trying to concentrate on the fingers rather than, you know, the fucking gun, so he almost misses it when Tall Guy says, "Get 'em. Quick."

Keeping his hands in sight, Jensen crosses the store and plucks the two necklaces and one last pair of emerald earrings from their case. He holds them up as he comes back across the room, and Lady Robber zips open her bag. Jensen carefully places the jewelry inside and steps back, hands up.

Tall Guy cocks his head to the side. "You're being awfully helpful."

"Dude, I told Fuller like a dozen times that he needed to get the back door fixed. I even tried to tell him it wasn’t safe for his employees, but he didn't give a shit. It'd serve him right if he lost everything."

Tall Guy snorts, but his eyes are twinkling. "Well, you're gonna be perfectly safe. We're almost out of your hair." He glances down at the tag on Jensen's crisp, white shirt. "Jensen."

"Good," Jensen replies.

A moment later, Squinty Guy pokes his head around the corner. "We're good, Jay. Let's go."

Tall Guy's eyes briefly close, and he sighs.

"Shit, sorry," Squinty Guy replies, even as Lady Robber snarls, "Dumbass."

"Damn it," Jay mutters under his breath. He looks at Jensen, mouth twisting in the cut-out shape of his mask. "Change of plans, Jensen. We gotta go, but you're driving."

Jensen wants to protest, but truth be told, Tall Guy seems nice enough despite the mask and the gun, and to be honest, this is the most excitement Jensen's had in twenty-seven years. So he shrugs and says, "All right, where to?"

They make him leave his phone in the store before they bundle into his SUV, Jay in the passenger seat with his gun on his lap aimed vaguely in Jensen's direction. It's dark, so no one they drive past is going to think it's weird that the car's passengers all have ski masks on. Jensen follows Jay's directions onto the freeway and off again in a couple of exits, stopping at the carpool lot right off the interchange.

"We'll meet at your place in two hours," Jay says to Squinty Guy. "Try not to let anyone else know who we are, okay?"

"Shut up," Squinty Guy retorts. He gives Lady Robber a hand out of the SUV and then strips off his ski mask as soon as he turns away. Jensen gets a glimpse of spiky blond hair before the back door slams shut.

"God, what an idiot," Jay mutters. "You'd think he'd never done this before."

"You've done this before?" Jensen asks.

Jay sighs. "Just drive."

He gets back on the freeway and goes for about ten miles before Jay directs him to an exit that's a county road with a No Services sign. They go for about ten minutes out into the woods, until Jay directs him to pull into a parking lot behind an old, abandoned motel. Around the back of the building, he says, "Stop the car."

When Jensen turns off the ignition, he realizes suddenly just how quiet and isolated it is out here, and for the first time all night, a frisson of fear shimmers down his spine. He clutches the steering wheel, and he can't bring himself to look in Jay's direction.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Jensen," Jay says in a low, reassuring voice. "I promise."

It's really dark, and Jensen can only see the glint of Jay's eyes. But when Jay opens the glove compartment and deliberately puts in the gun inside before closing it again, Jensen relaxes a fraction. Then Jay gives him a quick smile. "But I do need you to get out of the car."

Jensen does as he's told, slamming the door shut and stepping back, stumbling a bit on the cracked asphalt under his feet. It's cooler out here than it was in town, a breeze rustling the leaves overhead and making him shiver in his now-sweaty white dress shirt. There's the burble of a brook nearby, but no sounds of cars from the road out front or the more distant interstate.

Jay comes around the front of the SUV. His sleeves are pushed back, well-muscled forearms set off by that nice watch. He probably looks amazing under that black shirt and jeans, Jensen thinks, then mentally shakes his head. At this point, he just wants to get out of this in one piece.

"Sorry it's a long walk back into town," Jay says. "There's a bike path down by the stream, though. Probably safer than walking on the road."

Jensen snorts. "Thanks for being concerned about my safety."

"I really am sorry about this." Jay sounds as apologetic as a six-and-a-half-foot guy dressed in black and wearing a ski mask who just committed robbery can be. "But we gotta get a head start out of town. After—well, you don't really know my name, but still."

"I get it." He gives Jay a weak smile. "Thanks for letting me go."

"Shit, of course!" Jay comes closer. The nearly full moon is rising behind him, meaning he can see Jensen's face clearly while he himself is in shadow. "Sorry if we scared you."

"It's all right." Jensen's smile turns rueful. "Most excitement I've had in ages."

Jay snorts. "Yeah, I bet."

Jensen still can't make out even a hint of his expression, so when Jay quickly dips his head and presses his mouth to Jensen's, Jensen gives a surprised squeak. Jay's hand comes up to cup Jensen's jaw, and he grabs onto Jay's wrist to ground himself at the completely unexpected but suddenly welcome touch of his mouth.

Jay's kissing widely enough that the fabric of his ski mask is stretching around their mouths, the tight press of the knit fabric harsh on Jensen's lips. Jensen leans up into it anyway, pressing his mouth harder to Jay's as he keeps his fingers curled around Jay's wrist.

When Jay finally pulls back, there's a soft snick as their wet lips part. It's the only sound in the still parking lot except the thump of Jensen's heart in his chest. He looks up, eyes wide at what just happened, lips parting as if to take it all in, and Jay groans and dives at him again, both big hands now taking hold of Jensen's head to angle him in just the right way.

All Jensen can do is hang on, first through the kiss and then through being slammed back against the driver's door of the SUV. Metal and glass are pressing against his back, but Jay is pressing against his front, one long line of hard flesh and muscle that Jensen instinctively arches up against. He grabs at Jay's back, tugging his shirt out of his pants to get his hands on that broad back and shoulders, and Jay murmurs his approval as Jensen's hands wander over what feels like acres of warm skin.

He pulls back to catch his breath, and Jay instantly falls on his neck, nudging his head upward to get at more skin. Jensen's head falls back against the glass, and he looks up at the dark sky as Jay sucks a mark into his skin. The slightest touch of teeth has his hips bucking forward, and a low groan escapes his throat as he feels Jay's length against his. He's not the only one excited by this, and maybe later he'll think about what the adrenaline is turning him into. Right now, he's going to—

"Oh, God," he mutters as Jay sinks to his knees and starts fumbling at Jensen's belt. "Jay, what—?"

"Shh, just let me." Jay's long fingers make quick work of Jensen's belt and slacks, and he's barely yanked Jensen's briefs down before he's swallowing Jensen whole.

"Oh, God!" Jensen's cry rings out in the deserted parking lot, fingers scrabbling at the side of the SUV for something to grab on to. He can't grab Jay's hair, not when it's still under that damn mask, but he needs.

Jay pulls off and licks his lips as he looks up from the slits of the ski mask. Jensen whimpers, and Jay says softly, "Shut your eyes."

The breeze is cold on the wet tip of Jensen's cock, and he really wants Jay's mouth to warm it up again, but he does as he's told and closes his eyes. A moment later, he hears Jay stand up, followed by the rustle of fabric. "Here," Jay says, and then something is coming down over Jensen's face.

His hands fly up to his face once Jay stops. It's the ski mask, on backwards, pulled down over Jensen's eyes but not his mouth. "Gives me more room," Jay murmurs with a quick kiss before dropping back down in front of Jensen.

This time, he's really taking Jensen in, mouth apparently no longer restricted by the narrow opening of the ski mask. Jensen groans and bucks forward, reassured by Jay's hands firm and steady on his hips. He's grabbing Jay's shoulder now, and Jay lets go long enough to take one of Jensen's hands and push it into his hair. Jay's hair is so soft, long enough to reach his shoulders, slipping through Jensen's fingers like silk. He wonders briefly what color it is, but then Jay does something with his tongue and a long, guttural groan is all that Jensen can manage.

He feels Jay's hands on his skin, those lovely long fingers stroking his hips and fondling his balls. Jay takes a good, firm grip of Jensen's balls, almost like he knows how Jensen likes it, as his head bobs back and forth, alternating the warmth of his mouth with the cool night air.

Jensen's getting close, the regular rhythm of Jay's mouth and fingers bringing him to the edge. It's like the tension and nerves that have been building all night have been shifted in a different direction, flowing through his veins and into his cock, making his back arch against the side of the car even as his fingers tighten on Jay's hair.

He can't see a thing, but he can smell, some deeply masculine scent from the ski mask that matches the long fingers and broad shoulders and wide pink lips of the man in front of him. His breath is coming faster now, stuttering pants as he rides Jay's mouth, and he feels down the slope of Jay's cheek to his chin and where his lips are stretched around Jensen's cock.

Jay hollows his cheeks and sucks, and Jensen is gone. His whole body shakes, one hand slamming back against the SUV hard enough to sting his palm, the sharp report echoing in the night air along with his loud, "Jay!" Jay's head keeps moving, bobbing and licking and sucking, wringing everything out of Jensen that he can.

When Jensen comes back to himself, he's being lowered to the ground, sitting back against the tire, still breathing hard. He hears a belt buckle, and then a low groan, and then the sound of skin rubbing against skin. He knows he should help out, but he feels completely boneless, and he can't see a thing, so he just tilts his head back and opens his mouth.

"Oh, fuck," he hears, and then the skin-on-skin sounds get faster. Jensen licks his lips, full and slow, and Jay groans a second before Jensen feels the warm splash on his cheek.

A moment later, Jay sits down beside him, wiping off his cheek while not disturbing the mask still over Jensen's eyes. "Good?" he asks.

"Fuck yeah," Jensen murmurs.

Jay chuckles. Then he gives a long sigh. "I'm sorry, Jensen."

"For what?"

"Sorry I have to leave you here."

"Yeah, me too." Jensen sighs. "You want this back?" he asks, reaching up to grab the ski mask.

"Yeah, I better."

Jensen shuts his eyes and pulls off the mask, holding it out to the side.

When Jay says, "Okay," Jensen looks up at him, once again hidden behind the knit fabric. His eyes look sad, but he gives Jensen a small smile. "I'll leave your SUV at the parking lot where we let the other two off, okay?"

"Thanks." Jensen gives a small laugh at the absurdity of thanking a robber. "Drive safe, all right? Wherever you're going."

"You too." Jay clambers to his feet, and Jensen moves away from the car, not bothering to get up as he watches Jay climb into his car.

And then Jay is gone.


End file.
